US 2010/0194274 discloses in general a light emitting diode arrangement with bypass driving and discloses more in particular in FIG. 9A a first light emitting diode circuit 10, a first switch 12 for, in a first conducting mode, bypassing the first light emitting diode circuit 10, and a serial connection of a first capacitor 13 and an additional switch 14. The additional switch 14 prevents, in the first conducting mode, the first capacitor 13 from being discharged via the first switch 12. As described in the paragraphs 0091, 0100 and 0101, the first capacitor 13 needs to be prevented from being discharged via the first switch 12 to reduce switch-on delay.